Digimon Warriors
by GreenSonic
Summary: Four new Digidetstined join the other Digidetstined. However, the two factions of Digidetstined war with each other, each wanting the digital world in their control. Takes place in the digital world, which is every version of the digital world except fusion combined into one. Entirely OC Digidetstined, unless requested to add one of the Digidetstined. As always, please review.
1. Episode 1: The New Digidetstined

Kou was hiking with his little sister, Sam. Kou had spiky blue hair. He wore a a t-shirt that matched his hair color, and faded black jeans. Kou spotted a trail, one that looked unbeaten and rough.

"Let's go there." He said, pointing towards the trail.

"Fine. But if this gets us into trouble, don't blame me." Sam complained.

The 16 year old and the 13 year old siblings went down the trail. It was rough and steep. Kou loved the challenge. Sam wasn't as enthusiastic, but she didn't complain. Finally, they ended up in a meadow. Sam ran into it. Kou chased her.

Someone else came into the meadow. He looked around 14, and was wearing a pair of aviator goggles. His hair was jet black, and he was wearing a red jacket and blue jeans. Kou saw the boy. Look at that punk. The next to enter the meadow was a girl, 17, wearing a black hoodie, covering her face. She was wearing black shorts, and had a gun with her. The middle of the meadow shined. It looked like a large light was being cast there. The three ran towards it. They immediately were swallowed up by the light when they came near it. The siblings woke up in a dark, empty room. In it, a human, around 15, was standing.

"Looks like I lost the other ones. Oh well. At least you all didn't end up with him. Then it would have been so tragic." He said. He wore a blue uniform. "Oh, I'm afraid I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tuta. The ruler of the digital world."

"The digital world?" Sam asked him.

"Yes. You see, something is going on. You are what's known as Digidetstined, humans that come to the digital world, to serve particular purpose. You weren't the first. Currently, besides you, there are 23 other Digidetstined. Only problem is, 20 of them don't know their purpose. You see, they are trying to stop me the one who gave them the ability in the first place. Pretty ironic, huh. For their, and your purpose, is to keep the digital world out of foreign hands."

"So the digital world is some type of alternate world?" Kou figured.

"Yes. It is inhabited by creatures known as digimon. You will be partnered up with digimon. You will also get another special power, called Digimorph. This power allows you to transform into digimon, for a short period of time. So, you shall be transported to your rooms, in my castle." He instructed them.

The other two Digidetstined were passed out on beds. Next to them, were two digimon. Terriermon was poking the one with goggles in the face. He woke up, and saw Terriermon.

"Who and what are you?" He asked.

"I'm Terriermon. I'm a Digimon. Your partner. You're a Digidetstined. The second one I was paired up with. Henry..." Terriermon answered.

"Oh. So you're my partner. Might as well introduce myself. I'm Ace." Ace said.

Bearmon was standing beside the bed of the girl. She woke up.

"What the? Why am I with this strange creature?" She asked.

"I am Bearmon. Your partner. And you are?" Bearmon told her.

"I'm Eri. Prodigy." She explained.


	2. Episode 2: False Heroes, Ruling Faction

Kou woke up in an nearly empty room. Kou looked around. He saw a digimon. It was a 3"10, yellow kangaroo. It had fists and a black area around it's neck, with a black stripe across it's back, and black rings around it's ankles.

"Hey. You're my partner. I'm Joeymon. Looks like we'll be working together to stop those Digidetstined." Joeymon said.

"I'm, Kou. So, where are we?"

"The castle of Lord Tuta. This is his base of operations. But anyway, follow me. I'm going to show you the unit you'll be in command of." Joeymon instructed.

"Command? So I'm like a General?" He asked.

"Yep. Lieutenant General Kou. Mind if I call you sir?" Joeymon asked. "Nope. Call me sir all you want. Or just Kou. Either way is fine." Kou replied.

Joeymon lead him to a room. Inside, was a large table. Tuta was at the head of the table, and three other humans were at it as well. There was a boy with Wormmon. He had green hair, with one spike at the front. His clothes were a cardinal red military vest with a black shirt underneath, matching color combat pants, and black combat boots. The girl with Gaomon had on military jacket, combat pants, and combat boots in tithe standard colors. She had a scar under her eyes to level with the bottom of her nose on each of her cheeks. The boy with Patamon also wore similar military-style clothing, all black. He had red hair.

Kou took the seat at the spot with his nameplate at the table. Sam came in, being followed by another digimon. It stood at 6"8. It was all white, had pointed ears, and eyes with black marks underneath. It had a black scarf around it's neck, with the back of the scarf coming down to the center of it's back like a cape. It had a sword on it's chest, and it's chest was brown. It had a black ring around the upper arm and lower arm on both it's arms. It's hands were swords.

"Good. Now that we're all here, let the meeting commence. First, these are our newest Digidetstined, Kou and Sam." Tuta commanded.

Everyone looked towards the new recruits.

"Alright, what's the report?" Tuta asked of the three.

"Our forces had a crushing victory last battle. The digital world is 85% ours. Oh, I'm Max Sao." Reported the green haired boy. "

Sho Ichigami." The red haired boy said.

"Elle Black." The girl said.

"Welcome to the False Heroes!" The three shouted in unison.


	3. Episode 3: What is Justice?

Ace and Eri got up and left they're rooms. Terriermon jumped onto Ace's Shoulder, and Bearmon walked with Eri.

"Listen here Bearmon. Don't try to get friendly with me. I'm not trying to be your damn friend. I just want to know what's up." Eri instructed him.

Bearmon said nothing, although he was indeed saddened by those words. But he was determined to bring Eri over to the side of Justice! But then again, what is Justice? Eri bumped into someone.

"Out of my way!" She yelled.

"Oh, so you're one of the new ones?" The girl asked. She had chocolate brown hair and was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt.

"Yeah. So can you leave me alone?" Eri asked angrily.

"Wait! Our leader needs to speak to you! Come. Oh, by the way, I'm Kioko!" She mentioned smiling.

"Eri." Was all Eri said.

She followed Kioko into a lounge, where everyone, including Ace, was waiting. In there, a large group was waiting. In the front of the room was a man with a mask, white pants, black gloves, white boots, and a white lab coat with a white blouse underneath. You couldn't see his face, or any real skin on him. He had blond hair.

"Welcome. I am know as Cure. Eri and Ace. I have a lot to explain to you two. You see, there is someone named Tuta. He claims to be the creator of the digital world. He is trying to create a digital world where only the strong survive, and the weak are deleted." Cure explained.

"The sounds like a great idea! Can I go join his team? That sounds like a great place to live!" She proclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Cure said, his monotone showing a hint of shock.

"Take me to him! I want to join his team!" She shouted.

All of the Digidetstined in the room looked surprised. Cure got up and left the room. They waited, staring the whole time.

"What do you think you're doing! You're joining the very people we oppose! The enemy!" Ace shouted!

"I'm joining the winning team. I don't assist losers like you. " She told him.

Bearmon was concerned for his tamer. Cure came back, with handcuffs. He cuffed her hands. Bearmon followed Eri. Cure walked out into the open. Tuta appeared behind Cure, and examined Eri.

"She's all yours. She's one of the new ones. She said she wanted to join you guys. So take her. Traitors are worthless anyway." He instructed, turning her over to Tuta. Tuta teleported back to the meeting, with Eri in tow.


	4. Episode 4: The New Digidetstined Army

Eri looked at the council. She definitely knew one thing, this is where she belonged. It was much more militaristic than that stupid lounge. Impmon walked into the room.

"So, what was did you call me here for? And who's the oversized teddy?" Impmon asked.

"What are you calling me?" Bearmon growled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Impmon mumbled.

"Might as well get the three of you in uniform. Makes sense after all. Impmon. Lead them to where the uniforms are." Tuta instructed

"Yes sir." Impmon answered. Impmon got up and lead the Digidetstined to a room. Inside of the room was a rack of uniforms.

"Take your pick." He instructed them. He leaned against the wall. They picked out their uniforms.

"Good, now change." Impmon stated, cracking a small smile.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I CHANGING IN FRONT OF YOU ALL! LEAVE THE ROOM!" Eri yelled.

They all left the room. She changed into her purple uniform. Kou went in and changed next, then Sam. He had a blue uniform, and Sam, white.

"Now, go to the barracks until you are needed." Impmon told them.

The Digimon with Sam, Coyotemon, escorted them. The barracks were fairly comfy. They looked like the average mansion of a super rich person, besides the fact that there were digimon everywhere. They found their rooms, and each went inside. They were like entire houses. Kou lied down on his couch, and turned on his tv. He found out that he had Netflix here, somehow. He watched Digimon, wondering how it could exist. He assumed that this IS an alternate universe, and this was just tapping into his universe to bring him this show. Joeymon watched the Digimon anime with him.

Suddenly, an idea came to Kou. He went to a laptop on a desk nearby, which was his own, somehow replicated by Tuta. Damn he's good! He logged onto his YouTube and started a stream. His viewers came on and saw that he was in the digital world. He read the chat and talked about what was happening. He skyped Sam, who also joined the stream. He was getting tons of viewers and likes, and he loved it. He was doing an Q&A, and the chat was exploding. Tuta, who had been tapping the Wi-Fi and monitoring them, decided he wanted to join the call. He skyped Kou, who added him. It was a extremely large stream.

Tuta, viewing this as an optimal chance, said "PM me if you want to join us. You're place will be desperately needed. Only first one hundred make the list, and will get to add us on Skype!"

He was going to take those one hundred, narrow down the list, and transport fifty of them to the digital world, and of course, add all one hundred on Skype, and use the other 50 to keep tabs on the digital world. He was building an army, an army of the Digidetstined.


End file.
